


Waking Night

by Lovetodream



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetodream/pseuds/Lovetodream
Summary: Set around/after Broken foot, just a short piece exploring some of the feelings of Leo and Karai





	Waking Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TMNT nor am I affiliated in any way. This is purely fan fiction.
> 
> This is piece is practice writing and my first attempt at writing. I hope to improve later on.

Karai was restless in her sleep, another nightmare about the things she’d suffered at the hands of her so called father, the one who had raised her as his own only to hurt her in the wake of the truth. “No… not again”, she cried out from her sleep, “I can’t go through that again” her heart raced in panic as she remembered the pain from the brain worm, controlling her, making her hurt those she cared about, her real father, the turtles, especially Leo. Karai woke from her sleep abruptly, tears were streaming down her cheeks, she was still traumatized from the things he’d done to her.

Earlier that night she had been the subject of judgment, angry faces looking at her, blaming her for the events which lead to Donnie being injured, she hadn’t meant for him to get hurt and she knew that if she’d not pulled Leo in to help her with the plans to take down Shredder that this wouldn’t have happened. She should have known his brothers would get caught up in this too.

                                                                                       ___________________________________________

_Karai had been heading through the tunnels after leaving the turtles lair, she was still aching from the fall in the factory, she just wanted to get to her bed and put the evening behind her. She felt guilty that her actions had caused another to get hurt but frustrated that no-one seemed to understand why she wanted to go after Shredder. After everything he’d done to her, to all of them, could they not understand? did they just see her as a vengeful person who was following in Shredders footsteps? She wasn’t like him, she wanted to put a stop to his corrupt leadership, stop him before he did anything else to her or those she cared about. Karai did have a vengeful streak in her though, they weren’t wrong about that, she did want to repay him for the wrongs he had done to her and her and to her family, she couldn’t just simply move on from the lies and betrayal. The sound of footsteps had interrupted her thoughts “Karai” called a familiar voice, ‘he is so predictable’ she thought to herself. “I’m not in the mood for a lecture Leo,” she said as she turned to continue walking. “I can’t let you go on like this karai” Leo said firmly, Karai rolled her eyes “How many times have I told you I can take care of..” she started but was cut short “No, no you can’t!, Leo snapped, annoyed that still she refused to see when the odds were against her “you could have been killed this evening if we hadn’t gotten there and still you nearly were”. “Just go back to the others Leo, I’ll deal with Shredder myself!“ she snapped back at him and again turned to walk away. “Yeah sure, just go off and leave, until next time you want something” Leo snapped, angry that she just wouldn’t listen and hurt because he just felt used by her. Karai shot a look at him, taken back by his comment. Leo swallowed and continued “After everything we did to try and help you, you just left, vanished without even a word” Karai felt a knot form in her throat, remembering how she felt when the brain worm had finally come out, everything it made her do to them, her shame for not being able to fight it, she swallowed and then met his gaze “Because I couldn’t even look at you after what I’d done” she snapped, her eyes filled with pain and her lip quivering, “ After everything he did to me, I thought you understood” she continued, shaking her head at him. Leo’s anger faded when he saw her the hurt on her face “Karai” he said as he put his hand out to her, but Karai was not going to show her pain “I need to go” she said, cutting him short “wait, Karai, it wasn’t your fault” he called after her but she was leaving._

_Leo had been unable to sleep , kept awake by his thoughts. Had his brothers lost faith him? How did he let things get out of control? He’d just wanted to keep Karai from getting herself hurt, he couldn’t bear to see something else happen to her. He had been annoyed with her for being so ruthless and unwilling to listen to reason, but he kept seeing the hurt on her face when they were in the tunnels earlier and couldn’t get it out of his head. Shredder had hurt her, he got that, hell, he hated Shredder all the more for everything he’d done. He just wanted to help her, at least comfort her, if only she would let him, let someone instead of being consumed by this._  
_Just as Leo started to clear his mind, a message came through on his phone._

_Karai has also been awake in her bed, the welcome comfort of her mattress underneath her aching muscles hadn’t managed to completely distract her thoughts, though it felt wonderful. She lay thinking of the events of the evening and more so about Leo, had she pushed him too far this time? She had taken advantage of his feelings for her sometimes but she had needed his help and had never meant to hurt him, yet she had done, again. After everything that had happened, Leo had never given up on her and had always cared for her, she couldn’t stand the thought of loosing him. She picked up her phone and messaged him, ‘Leo I'm sorry, please don’t give up on me’_

                                                                                   ________________________________________________

Karai wiped the tears from her cheeks, taking a few breaths to calm herself and clear her mind, as she did she felt a hand gently take hold of her arm, “Hey” Leo said softly as he sat up and slid both arms around her, gently pulling her towards him “It’s okay” he continued, kissing her hair. “I’m okay” she dismissed, not wanting to seem vulnerable, but this was comforting, she liked his soothing, strong touch, his deep blue eyes gazing at her, full of warmth, she found herself lost in them for a moment as she relaxed into his embrace, allowing him to guide her back down to the bed. "Thanks for not giving up on me Leo” she said as she curled up to him , “Never” Leo said with a slight smirk as he started stroking her hair and kissed her head once more. They lay holding each other close until drifting back off to sleep. She hadn’t lost him.


End file.
